Frozen Flower
by Black Lunalite
Summary: I am his frozen flower. I hate him, but still, I just can't kill him. / "You're a monster." / "But this monster is your husband. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau pergi dariku, kan?" / NamJin, BL, AU.
1. Foreword

**Frozen Flower**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T+ (probably Semi-M)

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

I am his frozen flower. I hate him, but still, I just can't kill him. / "You're a monster." / "But this monster is your husband. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau pergi dariku, kan?" / NamJin, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

 _I am his frozen flower._

Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu?

Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku seperti bunga yang membeku di dalam neraka milik seseorang paling berbahaya, Kim Namjoon.

Dan sialnya, Kim Namjoon adalah suamiku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin, kau itu milikku. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ayahku?! Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Kenapa?!"

"Karena dia mencoba merebutmu dariku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"You're a monster."_

" _But this monster is your husband._ Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau pergi dariku, kan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kurasa itu sudah tidak penting lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku. Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Do it. I know you can kill me."_

"Aku memang akan melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah, aku tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada satu masa dimana seorang iblis sekalipun akan menjadi sangat lemah..

..yaitu saat dia jatuh cinta.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

/bang my head at the nearest wall/

I AM SO SORRYYYYYY T^T

I just can't help myself. I am sorry.

Aku tahu hutangku banyak /sobs/ tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat inspirasi ini menghantam kepalaku /sobs again/

Maafkan akuuuu T^T /slapped/

Ini muncul begitu saja. Aku agak mellow karena baru saja menonton Detective Conan The Movie (entah movie ke berapa, aku lupa)

Yang jelas ini terinspirasi karena melihat Kaitou Kid yang keren itu /heart eyes/ /slapped again/

Dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa dari Kaitou Kid bisa menjadi ide untuk cerita seperti ini. Otakku memang aneh, mungkin agak rusak karena kepalaku terbagi antara tugas kuliah, tugas praktikum, urusan pkl, rancangan skripsi (omg, deadline rumusan bab 1ku minggu depan T^T), menjadi author di ffn dan spazzing untuk oppa.

.Ha

/bang my head again/

.

.

.

Aku.. tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Kalau kalian bersedia menunggu, aku akan membuat ini jika aku ada waktu. Tapi kalau tidak, aku tidak keberatan menghapus ini kok. Huks T-T

Aku tahu hutangku banyak. Huks T-T

Tapi aku usahakan ini hanya Oneshoot T-T

.

.

.

Oke, aku tunggu tanggapan kalian ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Frozen Flower

**Frozen Flower**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T+ (probably Semi-M)

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

I am his frozen flower. I hate him, but still, I just can't kill him. / "You're a monster." / "But this monster is your husband. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau pergi dariku, kan?" / NamJin, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 ** _BL, AU, Fiction._**

 **Notes:**

All Seokjin's POV.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Frozen Flower**

 _I am his frozen flower._

Ya, aku seperti bunga yang membeku di dalam duniaku yang mungil dan sangat terbatas karena duniaku tidak lebih besar dari sebuah _mansion_ yang saat ini kutinggali.

 _Mansion_ yang berukuran besar ini sudah menjadi rumahku sejak lima tahun lalu, tepatnya ketika mimpi burukku muncul dan mengambilku dari kedua orangtuaku.

Usiaku baru 18 tahun ketika tiba-tiba saja hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan terjadi di hidupku, pada hari itu, aku menikah dengan seorang pemimpin organisasi gelap yang terkenal sangat kejam, Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon adalah mimpi buruk bagi semua orang, dia tidak jauh lebih baik dari _Boogeyman_ ataupun _Freddy_ , atau bahkan _Jason_. Bahkan menurutku Namjoon jauh lebih mengerikan dari mereka semua.

Hari itu, ayahku yang merupakan seorang Jenderal Kepolisian sangat kesulitan menghentikan ulah Namjoon dan organisasinya yang benar-benar tidak terkontrol. Dan tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja Namjoon datang ke rumah kami dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pernah berhenti dari kegiatannya, jadi dia memerintahkan ayahku untuk berhenti mengganggu bisnisnya atau kalau tidak dia akan semakin banyak membunuh anak buah ayahku.

Ayahku khawatir, tentu saja, karena semua ucapan Namjoon bukanlah omong kosong. Kemudian, pembicaraan itu terhenti saat aku melangkah masuk, Namjoon menatapku untuk pertama kalinya dan dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan yang menyulitkan kepolisian apabila dia menikah denganku.

Sejak hari itu, mimpi burukku dimulai.

Namjoon bukanlah seseorang yang lembut, dia sadis, jahat, dan sangat kejam. Di awal masa-masaku tinggal dengan Namjoon sebagai istrinya, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kalinya aku berusaha untuk melarikan diri darinya dan bercerai dengannya. Tapi usahaku selalu berhasil digagalkan olehnya dan akhirnya aku harus terperangkap bersama dia lagi dan lagi.

Tahun pertama terasa bagaikan neraka untukku, aku dilarang untuk keluar dari kamarku dan tidak diperbolehkan menghubungi siapapun. Orang yang kutemui pun sangat terbatas, hanya Namjoon, pelayan pribadiku, dan juga pengawal pribadiku. Kurasa aku benar-benar menjadi anti-sosial selama satu tahun itu.

Tahun kedua kulewati dengan sedikit perbedaan, Namjoon mengizinkanku untuk keluar dari kamar tapi tidak boleh turun dari lantai tempat kamarku berada. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, dan aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan suara jeritan kesakitan yang kadang terdengar dari lantai bawah. Aku mencoba memahami bahwa saat ini duniaku sudah jauh berbeda dengan duniaku sebelumnya, dunia yang aman dan tenang karena ayahku merupakan seorang Jenderal Kepolisian.

Lalu tahun ketiga berlalu, dan menurutku tidak ada perbedaan dengan tahun kedua. Dan selama tiga tahun itu, aku sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan Namjoon selaku suamiku. Kami hanya akan berbicara singkat dan biasanya itu karena Namjoon menanyakan kabarku dan bagaimana keadaanku. Kami tidak berbicara ataupun bersikap layaknya pasangan, kami bersikap sangat dingin satu sama lain hingga aku merasa sangat asing dengan suamiku sendiri.

Tahun keempat mungkin adalah tahun penuh perubahan bagi kami, karena di tahun itu Namjoon memintaku untuk tidur bersama dengannya di kamar utama. Aku mencoba untuk menolak, tapi menolak Namjoon hampir sama seperti menolak seorang _Lucifer_ , jadi aku memutuskan untuk menurut dan mencoba untuk tidur di sebelahnya.

Dan di tahun itu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sisi lembut dari seorang Kim Namjoon. Aku memiliki masalah dengan mimpi buruk sejak aku masuk ke _mansion_ ini dan akhirnya setelah nyaris empat tahun bergelut dengan mimpi buruk setiap malamnya, aku berhasil terbebas dari semua mimpi buruk itu dan itu semua karena pelukan Namjoon yang diberikan untukku setiap malamnya.

Lucu memang, bagaimana mungkin seseorang penyebab hancurnya kehidupanku justru menjadi seseorang yang membantuku mengatasi penderitaanku. Tapi itulah yang terjadi, aku berhenti mengalami mimpi buruk itu setelah aku terbiasa tidur di sebelah Namjoon dengan dia yang memelukku setiap malamnya.

Dan sekarang, hubungan kami memang tidak menjadi semesra pasangan pada umumnya, tapi setelah empat tahun lebih bersama, aku merasa aku sudah bisa memahami Namjoon. Dia memang kejam dan sangat jahat, tapi dia tidak pernah kejam padaku. Namjoon tidak pernah marah hingga nyaris membunuhku, dia hanya akan mendiamkanku dan menurutku itu sudah jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada siksaan iblis manapun. Dia memang pernah melukaiku, tapi itu terjadi apabila dia sudah benar-benar murka padaku.

Aku berdiri menatap jendela kamar kami yang basah karena tetes-tetes air hujan. Entah kenapa musim gugur tahun ini terasa sangat basah, penuh dengan hujan yang nyaris turun setiap harinya.

"Tuan Seokjin,"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku dan aku melihat pengawal pribadiku tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

" _Master_ Namjoon sudah tiba. Beliau berada di ruang kerjanya di bawah."

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar itu dari pengawalku, memang tadi aku yang mengatakan padanya untuk memberitahu apabila Namjoon sudah tiba karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

"Katakan padanya aku akan menemuinya." ujarku akhirnya dan pengawal pribadiku langsung mengangguk patuh dan pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanku pada Namjoon.

Mataku menatap pantulan bayangan diriku sendiri yang berada di kaca kamar kami dan aku merasa asing dengan diriku sendiri. Aku terlihat begitu suram dan dingin, mataku tidak lagi memancarkan emosi dan aku terlihat seperti patung yang tidak memiliki ekspresi.

Kelihatannya hidup bersama Namjoon benar-benar sudah merusak hidupku dan juga jiwaku. Sungguh, rasanya seperti kau menjual jiwamu kepada iblis.

Aku ingat dulu ibuku pernah menceritakan soal kisah mengenai malaikat yang dikirim ke neraka untuk menemani dan menenangkan seorang iblis yang saat itu terkenal paling kejam. Dan usaha itu berhasil karena ternyata iblis itu memang menjadi lebih tenang, tapi malaikat itulah yang hancur karena tidak tahan dengan lingkungan barunya yaitu neraka.

Dan entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa kalau aku memiliki nasib yang sama dengan malaikat itu.

Kami terjebak di neraka demi kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin, ada apa?"

Mataku menatap Namjoon yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, aku baru saja turun setelah pengawalku mengatakan kalau Namjoon sudah bersedia untuk kutemui. Yah, walaupun statusku adalah pasangan hidupnya, aku tetap membutuhkan persetujuan darinya apabila aku ingin menemuinya seperti ini.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Namjoon mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekatinya dan aku menurut, aku memutari meja untuk berdiri di hadapannya kemudian Namjoon membuka kedua lengannya, memintaku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dan lagi-lagi, aku menurut. Aku tidak pernah berani menentang Namjoon dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam hal koneksi intim kami. Ya, Namjoon sudah benar-benar memilikiku seutuhnya, aku sudah mutlak menjadi miliknya.

"Ada apa, hmm?" tanya Namjoon seraya mengecup bahuku.

"Aku.. ingin keluar dari _mansion_. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak pergi keluar rumah, Namjoon."

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana?" ciuman Namjoon sudah menjalar ke leherku dan aku agak bergidik karenanya.

"Entahlah, jalan-jalan, pergi ke taman bermain, apa saja."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Taman bermain?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengerang pelan saat Namjoon menggigit leherku.

Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku dan menatapku, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus menemaniku sore ini, di sini."

Aku tahu maksud Namjoon untuk 'menemani'nya bukan hanya aku yang duduk melihatnya bekerja. Tapi artian dari menemani Namjoon jelas tidak akan bagus untuk kondisi pinggul dan bagian bawahku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Baiklah," bisikku pelan kemudian Namjoon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Harus kuakui ciuman Namjoon adalah sesuatu paling sensual yang pernah kualami di dalam hidupku. Aku masih begitu polos saat Namjoon membawaku ke rumahnya sebagai pasangan hidupnya, bahkan aku belum pernah berkencan saat itu. Kehidupanku hanya berputar di seluruh kegiatan sekolah tanpa ada waktu untuk berkencan.

Jadi ketika Namjoon menyentuhku untuk pertama kalinya di tahun keempat pernikahan kami, aku merasa terbakar karena sentuhannya. Namjoon begitu panas dan dia memiliki tubuh yang diidamkan oleh semua orang di dunia ini. Aku jelas tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang dengan fisik sempurna seperti Namjoon memiliki sifat yang lebih kejam melebihi iblis?

Aku mengerang keras saat kegiatan panas kami sudah mencapai kegiatan inti. Namjoon benar-benar ahli dalam hal semacam ini dan dia benar-benar menghancurkan tubuhku yang masih minim pengalaman.

"Seokjin, kau itu milliku. Kau tahu itu, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas padaku saat akhirnya aku mencapai klimaksku.

Aku terengah dan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menatap matanya, "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk mengizinkanku keluar dari _mansion_. Dia juga membawaku ke taman bermain seperti permintaanku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan walaupun sebenarnya Namjoon menyewa seluruh isi taman bermain khusus untukku. Menurutku itu agak berlebihan, tapi Namjoon bilang itu untuk perlindungan jadi aku menurut saja.

"Jadi, kita sudah di sini. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Namjoon seraya menatap sekeliling taman bermain yang terlihat sepi.

Saat ini hanya ada aku, Namjoon dan sekitar dua lusin pengawal pribadi milik Namjoon. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membutuhkan pengawal sebanyak itu, tapi mengingat betapa buruknya reputasi Namjoon di mata orang lain, kurasa aku bisa sedikit memahami kondisi pria itu.

"Aku ingin mencoba _roller coaster_."

Namjoon mengangguk acuh, "Oke, ayo kita naik itu."

Sisa hari itu kulewati dengan menaiki nyaris seluruh wahana dengan Namjoon yang pasrah saja mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah. Kelihatannya Namjoon benar-benar sedang mencoba bersabar menghadapiku yang keluar rumah untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun.

"Kau senang?" tanya Namjoon saat kami berdua duduk di dalam kereta gantung.

Aku mengangguk riang dengan mata yang tertuju keluar.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Kau terlihat seperti anak TK."

Aku menoleh dan menggembungkan pipiku kesal, "Itu karena aku tidak keluar rumah selama lima tahun!"

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepalaku, "Aku senang melihatmu seriang ini." ujarnya pelan kemudian dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku mengerjap karena kaget saat melihat Namjoon tersenyum selembut itu untukku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tersenyum padaku sejak aku tinggal bersamanya lima tahun ini.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipiku.

Aku tertegun melihat Namjoon yang terlihat begitu santai, saat lain dengan Namjoon yang biasanya. Dia tidak terlihat menyeramkan, dia terlihat begitu hangat dan lembut. Dan entah kenapa, ada sudut bagian dari diriku yang menyukai senyuman Namjoon.

Kami baru saja keluar dari salah satu wahana ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pengawal Namjoon datang menghampiri kami dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Namjoon, aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun karena mereka hanya berbisik.

Namjoon menatapku setelah pengawal itu pergi meninggalkan kami, "Kau harus pulang."

Aku mengerjap bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Cepat pulang dan jangan keluar dari kamarmu."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi jika Namjoon sudah mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada perintah seperti itu. Itu berarti aku harus melakukannya dan tidak boleh membantah. Karena itulah aku menurut dan mengikuti pengawal Namjoon yang akan mengantarku pulang.

Dan entah kenapa, saat kami baru saja keluar dari taman bermain, aku melihat ada banyak sekali mobil polisi yang melewati kami. Aku tidak tahu kemana tujuan mereka, tapi jika melihat arah mereka pergi, kurasa mereka pergi ke taman bermain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di kepalaku, setelah diantara pulang, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dan tidak keluar sama sekali sesuai perintah Namjoon. Namjoon memang tidak ada di rumah, tapi aku tahu semua pelayannya di sini adalah mata-matanya untuk mengawasi tingkahku di dalam rumah. Jadi daripada terkena masalah, aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan menurut pada apapun perintah Namjoon.

Mataku bergulir menatap jendela yang tirainya masih terbuka dan saat ini hari sudah malam dan aku mulai bosan di kamar. Kepalaku berputar menatap pintu dan setelah perdebatan batin selama beberapa detik, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku dan melangkah ke lantai bawah.

Ketika aku menapakkan kakiku di lantai bawah, aku melihat beberapa pelayan tengah membersihkan lantai dengan cairan khusus. Tinggal bersama Namjoon selama lima tahun membuatku tidak bodoh dan aku tahu kalau pelayan sedang membersihkan lantai dari noda darah.

"Siapa yang terluka?" tanyaku tenang.

Pelayan wanita yang sedang membersihkan lantai itu terlonjak kaget, bahkan dia nyaris melompat karena terkejut. " _M-Master_ Namjoon.."

"Namjoon terluka?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng panik, "A-ada noda darah di jaketnya dan tadi _Master_ Namjoon meletakkan jaketnya ke lantai."

Aku mengangguk paham kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV. Beberapa pelayan terlihat tegang saat aku menyalakan TV dan mulai mencari _channel_ yang bagus.

"Kalian kenapa? Aku sedang tidak butuh apapun, kalian bisa kembali bekerja."

Beberapa pelayan di sekitarku mengangguk tapi tidak beranjak, jadi kuduga mereka takut Namjoon melihat mereka tidak memperhatikanku makanya mereka memutuskan untuk berada di sekitarku.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku kembali ke layar dan aku tertegun. Mataku melihat tayangan berita yang menayangkan soal ayahku yang ditembak di taman bermain.

Ayahku.. ditembak di taman bermain?

Mataku membulat dan aku terus memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pembawa berita di TV itu. Dan kenyataan menamparku dengan telak.

Namjoon menembak ayahku saat dia menyuruhku pulang.

Dan sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas.

Namjoon tahu kalau ayahku akan datang dan dia memerintahkan aku untuk pulang agar aku tidak bisa bertemu ayahku. Dan mungkin saja terjadi perdebatan setelah itu hingga ayahku tertembak. Aku sangat yakin Namjoon lah yang menembak ayahku karena pelayan tadi mengatakan jaket Namjoon ternoda darah.

Tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa Namjoon melakukan itu?

"Dimana Namjoon?" tanyaku pada pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Di-di ruang kerjanya, Tuan."

Aku mengangguk paham dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerja Namjoon, tanpa mengetuk pintunya aku langsung membukanya dan aku melihat Namjoon sedang duduk di kursinya bersama dua orang pengawalnya.

Namjoon menatapku kemudian dia menatap pengawalnya, "Pergilah."

Kedua pengawalnya mengangguk dan aku langsung berjalan menghampiri Namjoon, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ayahku?! Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Kenapa?!" bentakku.

Namjoon menatapku dingin, "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya, berita di TV mengatakan semuanya. Jadi sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Kim Namjoon."

"Karena dia mencoba merebutmu dariku."

Aku tersentak, "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Keluar dari ruanganku, Kim Seokjin."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Namjoon?"

"Keluar sekarang."

"Namjoon.."

"Aku bilang keluar!" Namjoon membentakku dengan keras dan aku selalu tahu kalau aku harus menuruti ucapannya atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku. Jika Namjoon sudah membentakku dan aku tidak menurutinya, Namjoon tidak akan segan-segan melukaiku.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan perasaan berantakan karena aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Namjoon dan aku cemas setengah mati memikirkan kondisi ayahku yang tertembak.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku terus saja terpaku pada berita di TV yang terus-menerus mengulang berita yang sama. Ayahku adalah petinggi kepolisian dan wajar berita ini benar-benar mengagetkan publik, dan yang membuatku semakin frustasi adalah aku yang tidak berada di sisi ibuku yang aku yakin sangat cemas memikirkan kondisi ayahku.

Beberapa wartawan yang meliput berita juga seolah tidak menganggap keberadaanku karena sudah merupakan 'rahasia umum' kalau aku adalah seseorang yang dikorbankan untuk keamanan masyarakat umum. Semua orang mengetahui kalau aku adalah putra satu-satunya dari ayah dan ibuku dan mereka juga tahu kalau aku menikah dengan Namjoon lima tahun lalu.

Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu kalau aku masih menganggap diriku sebagai putra ayah dan ibuku. Aku benar-benar terpukul dengan kasus ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang saat ini terjadi, ayahku tertembak dan dia ditembak oleh Namjoon. Padahal aku dan Namjoon menikah adalah agar Namjoon tidak banyak menyulitkan polisi Korea.

Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuan dari eksistensiku sebagai pasangan hidup Namjoon jika Namjoon saja melanggar janjinya sendiri dengan menembak ayahku? Apa gunanya aku menikah dengan Namjoon jika ini terjadi? Dan kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

Mataku memanas dan airmataku menetes dengan mata yang tertuju pada layar TV. Pandangan mataku kosong tapi airmata terus mengalir dari kedua mataku, aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi rasanya begitu sakit dan menyesakkan hingga aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan isakan atau apapun, airmataku hanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa kukontrol.

"Kau masih menonton itu? Matikan."

Suara Namjoon masuk ke gendang telingaku dan aku hanya meliriknya dengan sudut mataku, " _You're a monster_."

Ada jeda cukup lama dari Namjoon sampai akhirnya dia terkekeh pelan, " _But this monster is your husband._ Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau pergi dariku, kan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan dingin, "Aku tahu, tapi kurasa itu sudah tidak penting lagi." Aku berdiri dan mengusap airmataku kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan langsung menggulung seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

Aku membenci Kim Namjoon dengan seluruh hidupku.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu kuyakini sejak lima tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya berlalu dengan dingin untuk aku dan Namjoon. Kondisi ayahku sudah lebih baik tapi dia masih rehat dari tugasnya di kepolisian sementara ibuku terus menemani ayahku. Aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun dan aku hanya bisa mengikuti perkembangan soal ayah dan ibuku melalui berita di televisi.

Aku tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Namjoon sejak saat itu, karena rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menatap mata pria itu lagi. Aku begitu terluka karena Namjoon menembak ayahku dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuatku terluka. Apakah tertembaknya ayahku atau Namjoon yang lagi-lagi melakukan perbuatan buruk?

Ada sudut hatiku yang mengatakan kalau aku kecewa pada Namjoon, tapi sisi waras dari logikaku mengatakan kalau perasaan itu hanya ilusi. Aku membenci Namjoon dengan seluruh jiwaku dan tidak mungkin aku merasa kecewa karena dia melakukan itu. Seharusnya aku semakin membencinya dan itulah yang selalu kutekankan dalam pikiranku.

"Seokjin,"

Aku terlonjak kecil saat mendengar suara Namjoon dan aku kembali tersentak saat pria itu mengangkat daguku. Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencoba menciumku tapi aku memalingkan wajahku hingga dia hanya mencium pipiku.

"Kau tidak boleh menolakku." Namjoon berujar dingin dengan hawa membunuh.

Aku ingin sekali menolaknya, aku benar-benar membencinya yang selalu saja memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi aku takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada ayah dan ibuku jika aku tidak menurutinya dan karena itulah selama ini aku begitu menurut padanya.

"Kim Seokjin, kau tidak mau melihat ibumu tertembak juga, kan?"

Mataku membelalak dan aku refleks menatap Namjoon, "Jangan ganggu ibuku.." desisku.

Namjoon tersenyum remeh, "Kalau begitu jadilah anak baik dan menurut padaku." ujar Namjoon kemudian dia kembali mencoba menciumku dan aku tidak berani menolak.

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku, "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku. Selamanya."

Namjoon menjauh dari tubuhku dan berjalan meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruangan itu. Dan tepat ketika pintu ruangan itu ditutup oleh Namjoon, sebutir airmata lolos dari mataku dan menetes di punggung tanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak pulang ke rumah sepuluh hari berikutnya. Salah satu pengawalnya bilang dia pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dan aku tidak peduli dia pergi ke negeri mana. Semenjak Namjoon pergi, aku semakin hancur seperti boneka rusak. Aku begitu ingin keluar dari rumah ini dan kembali kepada kedua orangtuaku. Setiap sel di dalam tubuhku menjerit karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berdiam di dalam neraka milik Kim Namjoon.

Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Mencoba melarikan diri? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati gerbang utama karena banyaknya pengawal di rumah ini.

Mencoba bunuh diri? Aku sudah bosan melakukan itu karena apapun percobaan yang aku lakukan, semuanya pasti berhasil digagalkan oleh Namjoon dan seluruh anak buahnya.

Lalu apalagi yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku tidak ingin hidup tapi Namjoon terus memaksaku untuk bertahan hidup. Dia memang kejam dan seorang iblis dalam tubuh manusia. Aku tidak percaya kalau di dunia ini ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi sekejam Namjoon.

"Tuan Seokjin, _Master_ Namjoon sudah kembali ke rumah."

Aku mengangguk tidak peduli. Aku ingin pergi, aku amat sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hei,"

"Ya, Tuan Seokjin?"

"Ambilkan aku sepiring apel dan pisau buah. Aku ingin makan apel."

"Saya bisa mengupaskannya untuk anda, Tuan."

"Aku ingin mengupasnya sendiri. Cepat ambilkan."

Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kamarku setelah aku mengucapkan perintahku, aku tahu dia pasti akan menuruti perintahku karena Namjoon sendiri yang mengatakan kalau semua pelayan dan pengawal di rumahnya akan menuruti semua perintahku tidak peduli perintah itu masuk akal atau tidak.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan itu kembali dengan sepiring apel dan sebuah pisau kecil untukku mengupas kulit apel. Aku menerima piring itu dan menatap pelayan itu, "Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri."

"Tapi.."

 _ **Cklek**_

Dan entah mungkin Tuhan sedang menyayangiku atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Namjoon masuk ke kamar dan pelayan itu segera meninggalkan kamar dengan cepat. Aku hanya melirik Namjoon dan mengambil sebuah apel kemudian mengupasnya.

Namjoon menatapku, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun jadi aku juga diam. Aku baru saja menelan apel pertamaku ketika Namjoon berbaring di sebelahku dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah, Seokjin. Ini sudah larut."

"Ya," ujarku pelan.

Ya, walaupun hubungan kami sangat dingin belakangan ini, Namjoon tetap tidur bersamaku di dalam satu kamar. Dan aku sendiri tidak berani membantahnya karena aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi ayah dan ibuku jika aku tidak menurutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku tidak bisa terpejam malam itu, aku hanya berbaring dengan mata yang tertuju pada langit-langit kamarku. Sementara di sebelahku sepertinya Namjoon sudah tertidur pulas. Aku berguling dan menatapnya, jika sedang tidur, Namjoon tidak terlihat berbahaya sama sekali. Dia terlihat tenang dan nyaman.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Namjoon tertarik padaku di pandangan pertama dia melihatku. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti mengenai berbagai sikapnya padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu dia menganggapku sebagai apa.

Namjoon sangat rumit, dia jauh lebih rumit daripada benang kusut yang tidak bisa terurai. Namjoon memenjarakan aku dalam dunianya dan aku tidak bisa keluar. Aku tidak akan bisa keluar, kecuali jika aku mati atau Namjoon mati.

Tunggu..

Lintasan pikiran itu membuatku bergerak bangun dan menatap Namjoon yang masih berbaring dengan tenang di sebelahku. Pandangan mataku bergulir pada pisau buah yang berada di meja nakas di sebelahku. Dan tanpa sempat kuproses lebih jauh, tanganku sudah mengambil pisau itu dan menggenggamnya.

Aku mengangkat pisau buah itu dan menatap Namjoon, aku tidak tahu apa tindakanku ini benar, tapi jika aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku masih berdiam dengan tangan yang menggenggam pisau dengan jarak mata pisau yang hanya beberapa inci dari dada Namjoon.

" _Do it. I know you can kill me_."

Suara Namjoon menghentakkan kesadaranku dan jemariku mulai bergetar, aku tidak menyangka dia tidak tidur. "Aku memang akan melakukannya."

Mata Namjoon terbuka dan dia menatapku, "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah, aku tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu."

Aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu apakah itu ucapan menjebak lainnya aku tidak. Aku tersenyum miris dan menjauhkan pisau itu dari dada Namjoon tapi aku tetap memegangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan pembunuh sepertimu." Aku menatap Namjoon, "Dan jika aku memang akan melakukan ini." aku menggerakkan tanganku dan menusuk tubuhku sendiri, "Maka aku akan melakukannya pada diriku sendiri."

Aku tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon yang terlihat kaget luar biasa dan wajahnya memucat karena panik. Aku tidak sempat memikirkan kenapa dia sepanik itu karena kegelapan sudah menarikku lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit sebuah kamar. Aku mendengar suara tirai yang bergoyang karena ditiup angin dan saat aku menatap jendela itu, aku tahu kalau aku tidak berada di kamarku di _mansion_ ataupun rumah sakit.

' _Dimana ini?'_ batinku seraya terus memperhatikan sekeliling kamar tempatku berada.

 _ **Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu dan aku melihat ibuku di sana.

"Ibu?" ujarku parau.

Ibuku tersentak saat mendengar suaraku dan dia langsung berlari memelukku seraya menangis.

"Ibu.. kenapa? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Ibuku melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajahku, "Namjoon melepaskanmu. Dua hari yang lalu dia membawamu kembali ke rumah bersama dokumen berisi surat cerai kalian." Ibuku mengcup dahiku yang tertutupi poni, "Kau bebas sekarang."

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata ibuku. Aku.. bebas?

Bebas.

Ini yang aku inginkan sejak dulu, kan?

Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong di dalam hatiku?

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Haaaiiii~

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa kembali menulis. Huhuhu

Kuliah semakin membunuhku secara perlahan. Rasanya capek sekali. Haaah T^T

Maaf kalau ada banyak typo, ini dikerjakan di tiga hari yang berbeda. Hahaha

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang menunggu cerita-cerita lainnya. Harap sabar dulu ya, aku masih memiliki banyak 'kencan' dengan tugas kuliah itu. Haaah ;-;

Dan semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini! /hug/

Jangan lupa memberi review XD /slapped/

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **_One Year Later_**_

Namjoon melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah lesu. Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak dia melepaskan Seokjin kembali ke orangtuanya dan tidak ada satu haripun yang dilewati Namjoon tanpa rasa penyesalan yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Namjoon mencintai Seokjin sejak dia melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Sayangnya sisi kejam dalam dirinya menutupi itu sehingga dia sendiri tidak pernah memperlakukan Seokjin dengan baik selama lima tahun mereka tinggal bersama.

Waktu Seokjin menusuk dirinya sendiri malam itu, Namjoon sangat panik. Itu adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya dia begitu ketakutan melihat seseorang sekarat di depannya. Dia ingat waktu itu dia berteriak-teriak panik memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk membawa Seokjin ke rumah sakit.

Namjoon menggendong Seokjin waktu itu dan saat dia melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah Seokjin, Namjoon tahu kalau dia bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk Seokjin. Seokjin jelas pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Namjoon. Sudah lima tahun dia tersiksa bersama Namjoon dan Namjoon merasa kalau dia harus pergi meninggalkan Seokjin atau pria itu akan semakin terluka karena ulahnya.

Atas dasar itulah Namjoon memutuskan untuk membawa Seokjin kembali ke rumah orangtuanya bersama surat cerai yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Namjoon. Namjoon yakin ketika Seokjin sadar, dia pasti akan langsung menandatangani surat cerai itu. Namjoon memang sempat berpesan pada kedua orangtua Seokjin untuk mengurus seluruh perceraiannya dengan Seokjin karena Namjoon tidak mau semakin menyesal. Dia yakin rasa penyesalan dan cinta itu akan semakin kuat jika dia bertemu Seokjin lagi.

"Namjoon.."

Suara yang sangat dirindukan Namjoon selama satu tahun ini terdengar memasuki telinganya dan Namjoon refleks mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan dia melihat Seokjin, Kim Seokjin, sedang tersenyum padanya.

"S-Seokjin?"

Seokjin melangkah menghampirinya dan tersenyum lebar, "Apa kabar?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku ke rumah suamiku?"

"A-apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan mengelus bahu Namjoon, "Aku tidak menandatangani surat itu. Setahun yang lalu, saat aku terbangun di rumah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hampa dalam diriku dan dua bulan kemudian aku sadar itu karena aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku juga sudah mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini. Bahkan aku menjalani terapi kejiwaan untuk memeriksa apakah tinggal bersamamu selama lima tahun membuatku gila." Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Tapi terapi itu membuktikan kalau aku waras dan aku memang mencintaimu."

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Kau gila kalau kau mencintai orang seperti diriku."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, " _Well, love is irrational, right_?"

Namjoon tertawa kemudian dia memeluk Seokjin yang langsung balas memeluknya.

" _Yeah, love is irrational and crazy_."

 **End of The Epilogue**


End file.
